


Sunlit Knight: Conspiracy of Sisters

by Weatherman667



Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: The relationship between the knight and the sisters has progressed to the point they are talking about marriage.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633549
Kudos: 4





	Sunlit Knight: Conspiracy of Sisters

Yang: We need your guys help.

Ren: We will help you however we are able.

Weiss: Why do I have the feeling this is going to be highly inappropriate?

Yang: *snickers*

Ruby: It's not that bad.

Yang: Okay, maybe moderately inappropriate. At least for the squeamish types.

Yang: *gestures to Weiss*

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: It's actually pretty good... at least... I think.

Yang: We want to get hitched.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: Three people cannot get married.

Blake: They can in Menagerie.

Nora: Really?

Weiss: I did not want to pressume.

Blake: *looks at her questiongly*

Weiss: I had heard... that they did... in Menagerie... but did not want to jump to the conclusion... that...

Blake: Do you have a problem with it?

Weiss: Atlas does, which is also especially racist against Faunus... Seeing the sisters... in their love for the same beau... it seems almost... positive...

Nora: So... what exactly... is the problem?..

Yang: One, he hasn't proposed.

Ruby: Two... we... can't...

Weiss: And how, exactly, do you want us to rectify this error?

Ren: One will be the mistress. It's certainly not uncommon for huntsmen to have mistresses. At least in historical context.

Blake: The modern kingdoms think they are too progressive for it.

Nora: So?.. Jaune's already banging both of you, what difference would this make?

Nora: *nervously flicks her eyes to Ren a few times*

Yang: All the difference in the world, man.

Ren: *looks about nervously*

Ruby: It would be really nice to get married...

Weiss: Even if you cannot?

Blake: We're supposed to be helping them.

Weiss: My apologies.

Ren: We could always have a ceremony with the pair of them, even if it's not legally valid.

Ruby: *raises her hand*

Ruby: Oh! Oh! Oh!

Yang: That sounds good to me. So... how do we do it? And who gets to be official?

Ruby: *nervously drops her head*

Yang: *hangs her head*

W, B, R, N: *nervously look between each other*

Qrow: Just let the kid decide.

Ruby: Who, me?

Qrow: Blondie?

Yang: I'm not a kid.

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: *points to Jaune working out in the garden*

Qrow: That guy.

Nora: Uh?..

Ren: I recommend against this course of action.

Qrow: Why?

Ren: Because it would force Jaune to choose between them. I recommend a _fait accomplis_. Perhaps the decision should be made on pragmatic grounds. Ruby's age might make it more difficult for her to wed.

Yang: That... actually makes a lot of sense to me...

Ruby: So... how do we get Jaune?..

RWBY + RN: *look between each other*

Qrow: As the... uh... adult... in the room... I'll handle this...

* * *

Jaune: *breathes deep, sitting in the garden*

Crow: *lands across from Jaune*

Jaune: I'm like, 50% sure that you're Qrow.

Crow: *turns his head to the side while still looking at him*

Qrow: *opens the door and walks out*

Crow: *flies away*

Qrow: hey, kid, we need to talk.

Jaune (breathing heavily): *shrugs*

Jaune: About?

Qrow: My nieces.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Qrow: Look, I'm not going to lean on you about the relationship... except I lied and am going to... The girls are serious about you.

Qrow: *sits down on the ground, and pulls out his flask*

Qrow: *offers it to Jaune*

Jaune: *waves him off*

Qrow: *shrugs and take a drink*

Qrow: So, the girls are serious about you, and for Yang this is like the first thing, ever, she's been serious about, other than Ruby. So, I have to ask, are you serious about them?

Jaune: I don't want this to ever end.

Qrow: You need to tell them that.

Jaune: I have.

Qrow: *taps his left ring finger*

Qrow: You know what I mean.

Jaune: Okay, yeah, but... it's not like I didn't think about this... I did... all the time... but I can't... so what the hell do I do?

Qrow: *laughs*

Qrow: Oh, man, you've got really good friends.

Jaune: I do?

Qrow: They just worked that out.

Jaune: Uh?

Qrow: Ruby's a little young to get married, but not too young to fuck you... because... who knows? So, you marry Yang, and Ruby comes along with. So long as you promise to take care of them, I'll be happy with it.

Jaune: And what about Ruby?

Qrow: You can put a ring on both of their fingers, the kingdoms just won't recognize it.

Jaune: *pulls out a pair of jewel boxes*

Qrow: You're alright, kid. But I'm probably not the one you need to show that to.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into the house*

Yang: Shit.

Yang: *sits upright*

Ruby: *nervously sits upright*

Jaune: *kneels in front of them, pulling out the rings*

Yang: Oh, my, good god!

Nora: Sweet.

Nora: *nervously looks at Ren*

Ren: *nervously looks at Nora*

Ren and Nora: *nods their heads in agreement*

Ruby: Oh-my-god. Oh-my-god.

Jaune: *nervously looks at them*

Weiss: Your reply?

Nora: I mean, come on...

Ruby and Yang: YES!

Ruby and Yang: *lunge down to hug him*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Yang: Got something to say, ice queen?

Weiss: If you could kindly let the gentleman put the rings on your fingers?..

Yang: Oh, shit, yeah.

Ruby and Yang: *back off*

Jaune: *puts a ring on each's left ring finger*

* * *

Ren: *on his knees, in their room, slipping a ring onto Nora's finger*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612838494788861952/sunlit-knight-conspiracy-of-sisters) tumblog.


End file.
